


Partners in Crime

by PickleSlime



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Abuse, Criminal AU, Deception, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming kinda, I don't know what else to add, Kidnapping kinda, M/M, Mentions of Dipper and Bill relationship, Mentions of Wirt and Beast Relationship - Freeform, Mentions of Wirt and Bill relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleSlime/pseuds/PickleSlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacker! Wirt<br/>Burgular! Dipper</p><p>Wirt and Beatrice are 20 something while Dipper and Mabel are 19 something and Greg is like 14.</p><p>Wirt sits in his apartment, tired eyes flickering between lines of code, a police radio chattering loudly behind him when a name catches his attention. "Pine Burglar spotted at-"<br/>He easily closes his current project and brings up the camera feed of the mysterious robber. Small smile touching his lips as he watches through a security camera as a young male figure leaps over a fence. He  watches another camera as police speed down the street, ready to intercept him. He easily types a few commands into the computer, causing the cop cars to slide to a stop as cars come gushing out behind red lights.<br/>The Pine burglar easily escapes again, leaving police officials baffled, the headlines will read and Wirt can continue his day knowing he's helped out one soul today at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO so instead of updating my other fanfics I decided to start another one!! Yay!  
> Sorry 4 being a piece of shit and not updating. 
> 
> Any who I don't know where this idea came from. I was sitting @ home thinking of Pinescone when the idea came to me, don't know if its already a thing but yeah.  
> Hope u enjoy.  
> comments are appreciated (Literally leave a comment u will make my entire week)  
> BYE

Wirt rubbed at tired eyes it had been at least 2 days since he had last gotten any proper sleep, the only thing keeping him moving was coffee and energy drinks. His monitor glared at him and he was forced to turn away, eyes drifting to the comfortable sofa covered in fluffy, homemade blankets and pillows. He wondered when he had had the time to set that up but easily pushed the thought away as his mind guided his body effortless towards it.  
He curled into the softness of the blanket and nuzzled his face into the ugly yellow pillows.  
He was asleep within minutes, his dreams taking him back. When firm hands with long and boney fingers had grabbed at him, spending hours and hours starring at the same plain white walls, when the sweet intoxicating drugs numbed his mind so he didn't have to think of all the people his actions were killing or hurting or worse. The pained look on his families face when he showed up malnourished and dying at their family home. The sound of bullets gliding through the air and hitting their targets, the warmth of blood on his hands. The noise and the smell.  
He jolted awake, flinging the pillows and blankets away from his body, a scream dying around him, a loud buzzing consuming his hearing, spots dotting his vision.  
For a long time he sat in a tight ball, knees brought up to his chest and hands pressed to the sides of his head. Breathing heavy and uneven, when he had calmed down he looked towards the clock, an hour had passed. He had been asleep for an hour. He let out a sigh before his door started rattling, he sat with batted breath until the door swung open and a pudgy teenager walked in. He sighed again, running a hand through his unwashed hair before offering a small smile at the boy.  
"Greg" he greeted.  
"Hey Wirt" his half-brother responded, Greg dumped his bag by the door before collecting the pillows and blanket and brining them back to the sofa. "How was school?" He asked sitting still as his brother wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.  
"The same as usual. Thomas and Eva wanted to come around again but I said no, oh and there's this school dance next Friday but I was wondering if I could stay home and help you with work?"  
Wirt instantly shook his head "you know full well you can bring you're friends back here if you want to. I can work in my bedroom... And we've been over this a thousand times Greg. You can't get involved with my work, okay?"  
The teen pouted but didn't say anything more, instead he reached for the remote and switched on the TV. An old 90's cartoon show was playing and the two fell into a comfortable silence, at some point Greg had placed a cup of coffee in his hands and he downed the beverage in two long sips. Wirt cooked dinner, a simple pasta dish with cheese. Greg got out his homework and Wirt helped where he could and the two went back to watching more episodes of a TV series where a teen and his brother became lost in the woods and then Wirts phone started beeping and tension quickly filled the room, erasing the peaceful setting the two had previously been sitting in.

Wirt picked up the device and looked at the caller ID before scowling in disgust and throwing the phone over his shoulder and running a hand over his face. The phone gave a loud thunk as it collided against the wall before going silent.

"He's still calling you? I thought you got away from all that... him" asked Greg, a soft, pained tone in his voice.  
Wirt sighed, throwing the blanket off of him and standing, he needed to move. To keep his mind occupied on other things, anything other then him.  
"I did Greg. I-I just can't afford to buy a new phone right now... I- I broke all those bad habits okay?" Greg hummed for a while before shuffling off of the sofa and down the corridor. They didn't speak for the rest of the night and only muttered a simple goodbye to each other when Greg had to leave for school.  
Wirt spent the first half of his day lounging around and watching bad TV before moving to his monitor.  
The device had been turned off late last night or earlier this morning and it took a few moments to boot up, the familiar background greeted him and he couldn't help but smile a little. The scene was of an illustrated candlelit library with stacks of books towering over a shadowy figure in the back. It was something he hadn't been permitted to do in a long time and he missed the smell and atmosphere of an old bookstore or a library. He sighed at the memory of the last bookstore he had actually visited, an old English man had sat behind a counter with his head planted in a large leather bound book. The man had glanced up at him and nodded before going back to his book. Wirt had spent hours browsing the small aisles of books. Wirt smiled at the memory of the old man and his bookstore. He could probably walk down the road and visit the small bookstore, but that would mean going outside and who knew who was watching? His work sat forgotten in front of him until his phone started beeping and the moment was broken.  
The device hadn't been picked up since last night and he sat starring at it until the beeping had stopped. He cautiously approached the device, fearful that it would start beeping again. 

 

With the device now in his hands he tapped the screen and sighed in relief at the ID displayed. He easily tapped the screen again and brought it up to his ear, small smile on his face as he waited for his only remaining friend to pick up. When the familiar click came he started talking, hoping to avoid her voice screeching down at him for not answering her the first time. "Hey Beatrice, sorry I missed your call before what did you need?" There was a long silence which had him feeling tense, Beatrice always answered straight away maybe something was wrong? "B-Beatrice? Are you okay?" A worryingly soft reply was whispered through the phone "I-I'm so sorry Wirt... I didn't have a choice...I'm so sorry". Her voice was raspy like she had been crying or somebody had been wringing the life out of her. Wirt failed to ask her what was wrong as the sound of the phone being torn out of her hands reached him. "Hello Wirt" a smooth and deep voice spoke easily through Beatrice's phone.

Wirt felt his blood run cold and his free hand clench in his sweater, his nails digging into his skin. Anxiety hit him like a cold bucket of water and his breathing stopped dead.  
A low chuckle sounded from the phone and his bottom lip quivered, small tears forming in his eyes. "Ah I take it you are a little shocked, my dear? Understandable... How is our dear Gregory?"  
"Y-You don't get to worry about him. You don't get to call me that . I-I want you to leave Greg, Beatrice and everyone else alone. D-do you understand?" Wirt hated how his voice shook and wavered as small tears rolled down his cheeks. Not Beatrice, don't hurt her. He thought desperately to himself.  
A silence followed his small speech until a dead sounding chuckle passed through him and seemed to linger in the room "I see. Well it is rather unfortunate you feel that way...my dear. I can agree to leaving your dear friends alone, I have no interest or need of them. I also understand that you need... Some time to yourself after our... Small argument"  
Anger flared up inside of him and Wirt failed at biting back his words " a-do y-" he stuttered out before yelling into the receiver.  
"A 'little argument'?! What you did was by no means just a 'little argument'?! You destroyed my family! My life! You manipulated me, You-"  
An angry growl echoed through the receiver and instinctively Wirt bit his lip and went silent, a violent shiver running down the length of his spine, his legs trembling.

A soft, angry huff came from the phone and Wirt could picture him closing his eyes and rubbing his hand through his luscious raven hair. Wirt shook his head. That's not me thinking, that's him. "Do you seriously intend to place all the blame on me? I simply gave you what you needed. I am truly surprised, I thought I knew you better... Surely you know that my actions were completely your fault? If only you had behaved..." Wirt bit his lip harder, drawing blood. He wished he could have denied what was being said but he had blamed himself every night since and knew that everything had been his fault, it always was. He should have seen the signs before things had escalated, he should have never gone back home. He should have stayed in that room with the white walls and simply starved to death as the computer screens buzzed loudly at him. "You see? The blame is not entirely mine, but I forgive you Wirt. Now. Time for business."

"I hate you." He whispered and wasn't surprised that his remark went ignored. "Now I understand you still have that file correct? Well I need it urgently. However I understand things need time to heal...so I instead want you to keep an eye on a certain individual, payment will be as usual. I expect you to answer the next time I call Wirt...these method are rather...messy". Images of what he could have done to Beatrice raced through his mind. Beatrice was as stubborn as a mule, so something bad must have happened to her if she had willingly given his number to them. "I-I swear 'Beast' if you have done anything to her I will-"

"You'll what, Wirt? Kick and Scream like the last time? Break a few computers?" He taunted.

He bit his tongue but felt a small smile creep onto his face "I'll post all of your gangs locations on the police's forum. I'll e-mail your business plans, this precious file you care so much about to Cipher, directly." A low growl came through the phone again but Wirt pressed on, a small laugh in his voice. "Intimidating me won't work again. I can deal with you bullying me, hell I can deal with being hunted down and being raped or abused. But hurt my friends and I will tear your organisation down and burn the remainders."  
"I see. Very well then I will not touch your family and friends as long as you are willing to co-operate and-"  
"I refuse. I got away from that lifestyle and I will not go back. I don't work for you anymore".  
He made an irritated noise but continued "very well. Then the terms are this, I won't touch your friends or family as long as you either keep an eye on that file or the robber named 'The Pine burglar', understood?". Wirt went to refuse again but paused when he continued speaking over the phone "Do you really believe that I won't get to you, your brother before you post those files? I will make sure he experiences everything you did, all while I force you to watch and then I will eradicate everything you have or were. Understood?".  
Wirt took a deep breath knowing full well that The Beast wasn't lying, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You swear to leave us alone as long as I do that? Then sure. But Beast break this promise and I will bring you down... I hope you know I'm not bluffing". There was another amused huff and then the phone went dead.

Wirt placed the phone down gently on the sofa before sitting himself down and curling into a tight little ball. He squished his eyes shut and tried desperately to fight off the panic attack which was slowly digging its claws into him. He let out a low whine before breaking down into tears and dragging his hands through his hair, forcing his nails to dig into his scalp. Soft breathless gaps escaping him as his body shakes. "I'm so sorry Greg..." He cried out, hugging his knees closer to his chest. I can't believe after everything I've done to you, our family I went back on our promise... I went back to him.

He didn't know how long he sat there and cried for but when he was finished he was exhausted but his phone began to beep and continued to do so, no matter how long he sat and tried to ignore it. So very reluctantly he raised the device to his ear, not even glancing at the caller ID.

"Wirt?! Thank god you picked up! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I was sat here a-and I couldn't stop thinking of all the bad things that could have happened to you!" The voice was a strange comfort and Wirt couldn't help but smile wearily. "Beatrice, Hi. I- oh god. I-I completely forgot all about you, I-Im so sorry. Are you okay? did he do anything to you? Oh god. Beatrice!" Again he felt the tears brimming in his eyes and wiped them away. "H-hey! It's fine, I'm fine. Are you okay? I mean...I know what he did to you Wirt. I-I can't believe that I allowed myself to be scared of that creep..."

"It's fine Beatrice, really..." There was a sharp inhale of breath before Beatrice raised her voice. 'F-fine? No Wirt, I let the one person you despise the most into my home, I gave him my phone... H-he made me sit here and listen to his sick monologue about you after he hung up... Wirt, can I stay with you? I don't feel safe here." She took a deep breath before continuing "I know you probably don't want to see me as I did just betray you but-"

Slowly he felt his red and swollen eyes crinkle as a small smile blossomed. "Beatrice its fine, you can come and stay with me and Greg... but I can't tell Greg about this, not yet. He worries about me enough as it is, him knowing that I'm... working for the man who ruined our lives... i-it won't end well". "Yes, sure! I-I can see him doing something we'd all regret... How about I say something like my waters busted and I need somewhere to crash for a while?". "Yeah sure...You could help me with his assignment. Do you know anything about this Pine robber or whatever?" There was the shuffling of feet and the sound of shuffling clothes before a soft laugh echoed down the phone.

"Where on earth have you been? I-ah..." The line went dead for a few moments Wirt waited for a reply before realising why she had gone so silent. "Beatrice its fine, I lost contact with the outside world for a little while. Now are you going to tell me about this robber or will I have to break into police records again?" A humourless laugh was his reply before she began explaining. "He's a robber who's been pretty famous these last six mouths. He only robs from large, corrupt organisations like Cipher's company and guess what? He gives all the money and goods back to the victims of these companys. I guess our Beast is worried Robin Hood is gonna break in and see something he shouldn't... one more person to erase, right?" Wirt sighed rubbing his free hand over his face "I hope he doesn't expect me to erase this guy... How long till you get here?"

"I should arrive in an hour, maybe less. I'm leaving my house now." Wirt nodded, gazing around the room. "Right see you in an hour then". The two shared brief goodbyes before Wirt went back to sitting in silence, he waited a few minutes before getting up and walking past the kitchen and down the corridor to the bathroom, not once glancing at his bedroom. The four walled room made him uncomfortable, even if the walls weren't white and he made sure not to keep any of his computers in there, it still remained him too much of his time in The Beast's 'special room'. He shivered at the memory before slipping into the bathroom. The room had what all other bathrooms have and Wirt walked to the mirror, wincing at his appearance. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy from his crying. His skin was unhealthily pale from lack of sunlight and his shirts still hung loosely on him. He groaned to himself before grabbing and wetting a flannel before rubbing at his face to trying to get some colour on his face.

There was a knock at the door 20 minutes later and Wirt turned his head from the TV. He rose, taking the remote with him unconsciously. He opened the door and expected it to be Beatrice however found Greg and two other teenagers starring up at him. "G-Greg? What are you doing home so early?". His brother raised his eyebrow, a small smile growing. "Early? Wirt its three thirty, schools been over for half an hour." He blinked at this before shaking himself and stepping aside. "R-right, of course. Sorry. Oh these must be you're friends, Thomas and uh Eva right?" The boy and girl nodded before shuffling in after Greg. "Its very nice to meet you uh..." "Oh, just call me Wirt." "Right. Its very nice to meet you Wirt" stated the girl, Eva. The boy Thomas nodded, his head looking around the room before resting on him again. "Are you okay Wirt? You look paler then normal" Greg popped in. Wirt instinctively nodded before adding "Yeah, I'm fine. Oh by the way Greg, Beatrice is going go be staying here for a few... for a while." Greg's eyebrows rose at that before a worried scowl took its place "Is she okay? Its not...You know?" He shot a glance at his friends and Wirt so wanted to just say yes, it was him and he wanted him to work for them again. But instead he shook his head and tried his hardest to fake a smile "No, her water or something is broken. She should be here soon... we, uh have gotta talk privately for a little bit though, that okay?"

"She is your bestie Wirt, you can talk privately whenever." He smiled at him before nodding to the kitchen "Do you're guests want a drink or snack?" He asked. Greg shrugged but turned towards Eva and Thomas who both shook their heads. "Nah, we've good. So Wirt, who's Beatrice, your girlfriend?" Eva asked, fluttering her eyelids wildly at him. Wirt barked a laugh and couldn't help the stream of giggles and snorts that followed. He caught Greg's eye and noticed the small and warm smile plastered on his face. "God no, Beatrice is just a friend from... my last job. We go back a few years."  
Eva took a step forwards "sooo you're currently single?" Wirt raised an eyebrow, "yes?"  
A coy hum was his only reply as she skipped over to the other boy.  
"...well if you don't need me I've some work to do".

\----

He had been incredibly lucky these last 6 months that the police or worse Cipher or one of his 'business' buddies hadn't caught onto him yet. "Bro-Bro, you gotta jump the fence and take a left" said his sisters voice through his ear piece. He did as he was told and barely avoided getting hit by his get-away vehicle.  
"Get the hell in here kid!" The old man yelled, his foot slamming down on the accelerator as soon as Dipper's butt touched the worn leather, the two sped away as police sirens wailed in the background.  
"This is getting riskier and riskier kid! And with the enemies you've made and the information you know? It won't just be a couple months in jail, we're talking full on murder!" Dipper was wheezing, the adrenaline slowly beginning to wear off from his mile long run for his life. 'I-I know Stan" He gasped out, clutching at the dashboard of the car as Stan made a sharp turn onto the motorway. "God damn it kid! Breath!" Dipper did as he was told and only began to breath again when they pulled up to their hideaway.

The building looked abandoned and no outsiders would ever believe that inside the walls of this apparently collapsing building was one of the worlds most safest safe houses. Dipper followed Stan inside, hand hanging over his duffle bag, the very duffle bag filled with the money of thousands of Cipher's victims. The Pines family weren't the only ones hiding in the building and as they walked to their designated area only a few curious eyes followed them. "Listen kid. I know you want revenge in Cipher for what he did but you can't keep risking your life like this, Cipher isn't just gonna kill you. He'll drag it out, torture you for his own sick enjoyment". He know's Stan's telling the truth but he can't help the anger swelling inside of him. "Cipher needs to pay Stan and nobody else has the balls to do it!" Stan stops and turns, a frown creasing his face "I know kid, I know... just quit before you get yourself or Mabel killed okay?". Dipper frowns back but keeps moving, brushing past his great-uncle. "Dipper! Get your butt in here!" he hears Mabel yell and he instantly breaks into a sprint, hand moving to the gun he keeps hidden under his shirt. He skids into Mabel's 'office' a tiny little corner of their room with two laptops plugged into the only sockets in the room. "W-what is it?" Mabel is starring at her computer screen, finger typing frantically at the keys. "I-I'm being hacked!" she yells and Dipper is instantly crouched down at her side, watching as lines and lines of code melt away into nothingness. "Who is it? Is it one of Ciphers goons?" he asks. Mabel looks at him, her fear showing clearly in her face "I don't know! Its been doing this since you jumped into Stan's car... I-I can't stop it!". Dipper knows the colour drains from his face at the thought of Cipher actually finding their location but he and his twin go back to watching as the code disappears from the computer. And then everything goes back to normal, Mabel's obnoxiously pink wallpaper is glaring up at them, all their files back in their rightful place like nothing ever happened, like they hadn't it's been hacked. Mabel checks their files again and again, double checking that everything is in its rightful place. Mabel relaxes, falling back into her pile of pillows while Dipper continues to stare at the screen and then he jabs Mabel who groans and sits up.

A small black box appears and a message pops up at them "Cipher isn't our only enemy" Dipper reads aloud, he can feel the anger rising inside him, their hacker has the audacity to talk to them, moments after having broken into their computer. The message is then replaced by another, this time the message is all in capitals. "BEWARE THE BEAST". He looks to Mabel who's starring at the screen as message after message pops up. "Hello? Are you getting these? Pines?" Mabel's fingers type away and her internet persona M4B3L pops up reading 'who are you, why have you hacked into my computer, what did you do to my files?' Dippers relieved to know that Mabel is taking this situation as seriously as him.

"Im sorry. That was rude I just needed to know what I was getting myself into. I have a lot riding on this, more then just my life." The message reads and then there's a pause and Mabel goes to type again before she is interrupted by another message notification "I am a friend."

That's the last straw and Dipper's anger bursts, he yells and punches the ground making Mabel jump slightly.  
"The fuck is this guy doing? He hacks into our computer, reads through our files and now expects us to believe he's a friend? What kind of crazy is he?!" Mabel shrugs but keeps her eyes on the screen as another message appears "I know it is hard to trust me that is why I am willing to work with you in person... sending now". Another box appears and Dipper stares at the text. Their hacker just sent them his address. "I want to be able to trust you and I want you to trust me. I await your arrival" and with that the message boxes disappear, all but the one with the address in. Dipper is standing instantly, address already memorised. "Your not thinking of going now are you?" asks Mabel, Dipper shoots her a glare "Of course I am! This guy just hacked into our systems! And apparently has a wire in this room and has been listening to our conversations for God knows how long! He knows everything we've done Mabel! I'm going to kill this guy!"

Mabel frowns and stands, hands going to rest on her hips "So what? We're descending to Cipher's level now? Killing people when they do something we don't like, really Dipper?" His shoulders sag, Mabel's words hitting hard. There's a soft sigh and then a warm hand in his shoulder. "He says he's a friend Dipper. He did return all our files...Let's just go see what he has to say okay? He did say he has more then just his life on the line here... He could have a family Dipper."  
"...fine" he begrudgingly gives in, Mabel has always been the better negotiator, talking him down from his anger.  
"But I'm bringing my gun, we don't have any idea who this weirdo is". Mabel's smiling at him, the light reaching her eyes. "Sure thing Bro-Bro, let's go".  
They decide against telling Stan about their hacker and instead tell him that they are going for a drive, he hands them the keys to his car easily before moving to his room. They drive in silence, the only noise the music blasting from the radio, Mabel banging her head enthusiastically to the beat. He couldn't help the grin his sisters antics brought him, she had always been able to bring up his spirits with the simplest things but he couldn't help but think back to their hacker problem.  
Who knew who this guy worked for, it could be any number of their current enemies. The guy himself had said it, Cipher wasn't their only enemy. But if this hacker freak thought he could threaten him or his family then he didn't even need to think about what he would do to him. The weight of carrying a gun had lessened over the months and Dipper believed he could easily shoot anybody who got in his way even if it meant breaking Mabel's trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hell I forgot that this chapter was kinda done.   
> wow  
> They is probably a buttload of mistakes and I'm not 100% happy with it but it will do.  
> enjoy reading the sad.

Wirt had been a trembling mess since he had made contact with the Pines family and that had been almost half an hour ago. He would be meeting the two people who could very well end all of this for him and them in turn. Beatrice sat in the corner, sitting on a kitchen chair she had moved and refused to move back. "Calm down Wirt" she said as she turned a shotgun over in her hands. "I-it would help if you stopped f-fiddling with that gun" he retorted but he stopped his pacing and took slow deep breaths. "Wirt everything will be fine, I'm here for the muscle power and you've got the brains, well sometimes. We practically know everything about these kids, we didn't spend that whole week doing nothing you know? It'll be fine, I promise".   
Wirt mindlessly nodded, running scenarios through his head and so far in four of them he ended up with his guts sprayed on the wall and Beatrice with a single clean bullet hole through her skull. He took another deep breath, hoping that this would keep off his impending panic attack for now. "I-I know Beatrice but these are the f-first people I've met on my own I-I-in years... I-I'm drastically out of practise". He heard a scoff but it wasn't unkind. "I know Wirt but it's fine. I'm here". He turned and grinned at his friend who returned the grin. It was bad to admit but he had been glad when Beatrice had been forced to stay at there's. Her apartment wasn't far but it still scared him that she was living on her own after everything that had happened.

Beatrice's bright red hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a pair of his trousers, which were ridiculously long on her (she had been forced to roll up the ends so that she wouldn't trip) and an oversized grey hoodie. He went to say something but stopped when the sound of an engine cutting off caught his attention. He practically ran to the window, lifting a single flap of the blind to look outside, he was blinded momentarily by the sun before his eyes locked on the two climbing out of an old beat up car. He grabbed at his sweater when he recognised their faces, turning wide eyes to Beatrice who had joined him to peeking out of the window. "Oh god! Beatrice! I-I'm not ready for this! W-what the hell are we doing?! T-this is never going to work!" Beatrice sighed but drew him into a tight hug before he could step away. The sudden contact made him go ridged, tensing as she squeezed his sides, rubbing her hand over his back.  
He slowly relaxed into the contact and wrapped his spindly arms around Beatrice's plump torso, leaning and burying his face into the crook of her neck, they stood close like that for a while but when he pulled away he grinned at her "thanks B". The red head nodded before going back to her kitchen stool and her gun.  
Wirt looked at his computer screen, asides from the abandoned chat he had the building's security cameras sending their data to him and then erasing it. There were four cameras in all and they all filmed in the same grainy black and white colour, which was slightly annoying . He watched as the boy, Dipper or more famously known as the Pine Burglar lead the way closely followed by his sister, Mabel Pines a fantastic hacker and negotiator. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched them walk through the building.  
They stopped outside his door and he held his breath as three loud knocks echoed around the room. Again he sent a look to Beatrice who now had her gun trained towards the door, she nodded towards the door and Wirt slowly approached. His first human contact with people besides Greg, his friends or Beatrice. God! Why are my hands so clammy?! He thought to himself as he clenched and unclenched them. He placed one hand on the handle and taking a final breath pulled the door open.   
To say the least in all his scenarios he had expected a gun to be pointed in his face exactly three times and all by different people, but to actually be facing the barrel of a gun was strangely startling. "Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, hitting her brother in the side. He flinched and slowly lowered his gun though his death glare remained. "Uh hello?" He squeaked out and God did he sound pathetic. The break in his voice must have startled the other male because the glare vanished, replaced by disbelief. "You're the bastard who hacked into our computer right?"   
Oh god, I must look so pathetic if he has to ask if I hacked into his computer!   
"I um, yep that's me! Uh.... Oh! Come in! Beatrice its g-good, you can put that gun down" he called over his shoulder. He quickly moved away from the door and made his way to stand by Beatrice and together they watched as the Pine twins entered. Mabel shut the door and immediately went to looking around the room, her mouth a small o. Her brother on the other hand was glaring at the both of them, his eyes darting to the shotgun resting against Beatrice's leg. Wirt nudged Beatrice and as if by instinct she groaned and stood, grabbing the nozel of her gun "my god Wirt! You're such a-a worry Wirt!"   
He couldn't help the small smile as he watched Beatrice storm off.   
"So you're called Wirt? That's such a cool name!" Mabel exclaimed, he whipped his head around to face her, the momentarily forgotten worry now returning "oh ah... Yeah, Wirt, that's me... I-I'm sorry I had to contact you that way... I just felt bad doing it while you guys slept and I thought-"   
"You've been reading our files while we were asleep?!" Dipper roared. Wirt instinctively backed up, pressing his back into the wall, his hands going up to cover his face.  
"Oi! Arsehole! Mind your fucking tone!" He heard Beatrice roar and could hear her storming footsteps stop in front of him.   
"Hey Wirt. It's fine, not him remember? Just that arsehole who brought him back into our lives, okay?"   
He nodded but didn't make any attempt to remove his hands from his face. He heard a small sigh and feeling slightly guilty moved his hands to wrap them in the fabric of his sweater.   
"S-sorry" he stuttered out, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.   
"It's okay Wirt... ".   
"Alright. Since this arsehole here startled my friend I'm gonna have to explain some things... First of all arse-hat!" She wheeled around to glare at Dipper "freak my friend out one more time and you'll get a front row seat at the end of my shotgun, got that?"   
Wirt breathes a laugh. "If he did that Beatrice then he'd have a gun in his face 24/7..."

Dipper's outburst had apparently made him feel quilty as he was looking down at the ground and occasionally running a hand through his hair, it possibly also didnt help that Wirt could see Mabel glaring at her brother from the corner of his eye.

"Look I didn't mean to spook you okay? I-it's just a bit weird being spied on okay? And I guess... I was expecting one of Cipher's guys or maybe somebody worse I don't know... It's just you're not what I was expecting". He can see Beatrice tense and by the way her hand twitches know that she's imagining her gun down his throat.   
He surprises everybody in the room, including himself by laughing, full and hardy. He catches Beatrice smiling at him as well as Mabel. He recovers fairly quickly and rubs at his face. "You're not the first person to say that to me you know?" He shifts his weight, feeling remarkably better incredibly quickly. Weird. "Sorry about freaking out. I don't do well with being startled nowadays, it's an anxiety thing... So uh I take it you'd like some answers? Especially to why I've been spying on you?"  
He's met with two silent nods.   
"Right well uh, the basics is that The Pine Burglar has attracted the attention of an incredibly dangerous man, he happens to be Cipher's biggest threat and well I'm sure you two know who I'm talking about right?"

Again two silent nods and then Mabel mutters his name and Wirt feels the hairs on his neck rise, subconsciously his hand goes to pat them down. Beatrice has a supportive hand on his shoulder now and he realises now that his breathing had quickened. He takes a moment making sure that his breathing is even.

"Well, he wants me to bring him information on you two". There's a brief tension in the room and Dipper's glaring at him again Mabel on the other hand is starring at him silently. Wirt can understand why there's a tension, this could very well of been a trap and they both would have walked right into it. "The bastard attacked Beatrice to get in contact with me and for the safety of my friend and family I agreed. However..." He can see Dipper twitching to ask something but Wirt knows if he stops now then he won't start again, too many bad memories wanting to surface and drag him down. "I refuse to work for him again, so I'm going to work with you guys and together we're all going to take down all of Cipher's and The Beast's illegal operations." He feels a little bit lighter after his small speech but can't shake the feeling that he's forgetting something, like he should be remembering to check something.

"Woah, who put you in charge of deciding if we should partner up?" Dipper's scowling at him and fair point. He shouldn't decide if and when they partner up, he goes to speak, to tell them his case only to be interrupted by Beatrice, her anger evident in how her voice shakes.

"Listen pea for brains, Wirt knows these arseholes better then anyone, the have ruined our lives, we get to call the shots not some runts out to get revenge for a stupid town that got scammed". Wirt freezes, he stops dead his hand gripping his chin, even his heart beat pauses. Beatrice know's that you should never compare two people's situations. She had been the one to tell him that rule when he had been fairly new and she was breaking that rule. The room is filled with an angry tension and he knows it won't be dispelled so easily. He rubs the back of his neck and shoots a questioning glance in her direction. As much as he loved her she had the tendency to let her anger get the better of her. He sighs and rubs at his face deciding it's best to clear the air between them if they were to be working together. "I'm sorry...but I do have more information on them both and well... I have history with them both, far more then either of you two".

Dipper is still angry and even though Mabel hides it better he can see it simmering underneath her carefully placed mask. "H-how dare you?!" Dipper roars and storms forward, his fist balked at his side. There's a fist flying at his face before he has time to even blink. He can hear Mabel yelling. Beatrice easily steps in front of him and grabs at Dipper's hand before returning her own punch. Her hand collides hard on Dipper's face. Dipper falls away, collapsing on the floor next to his sister's feet. Wirt watches as anger and then shock sets into Dipper's face but he drags his attention to Beatrice who is starring down at her knuckles. Wirt sees the small specks of blood and he freezes momentarily. He was always causing the people he cared for to bleed in his place.

Once his guilt and worry melts away he, as if automatically walks towards the bathroom and moments later is standing in-front of Beatrice, a roll of bandages clutched tightly in his hand. He works silently as he wraps the fabric around her hand, finishing by tying a small bow in the centre of her hand. He turns her hand over in his and content with his work, turns his head to see how his guest's are.

Mabel is still screaming at Dipper and he's just starring at them, as if in disbelief at either Beatrices reaction speed, his speed in grabbing the bandages or maybe his own actions. Maybe all three. Wirt looks at Beatrice's face and she does the same. "Thank you" he says and Beatrice smiles, her non-bandaged hand moving to rest on his shoulder. "I've told you a million times. Don't worry about it, I like protecting you, always will because I like you, don't matter how- You got something to say Dickface?" Wirt turns to find Dipper had stepped towards them with an angry Mabel standing next to him.   
"Y-yeah... Listen I-I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry that I tried to hit you a-and... I just... It's annoying that you guys seem to know everything about us and we don't know anything about you... And you say you know these arses more then us and we'll, it kinda sounds like you're invalidating our experiences...". Wirt slaps himself in the face hard, making everybody else in the room jump in surprise. "Of course it sounds like that... shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that at all... What Cipher did to you and your town was... horrible." He sends a glance at Beatrice and she groans but walks towards the twins. "Alright, I'm sorry I made it sound like your experience didn't matter... sorry I hit you so hard as well". Mabel's grinning at them again and even Dipper seems to have relaxed a little bit, even though his cheek is probably going to bruise and is a bright red colour.

Wirt smiles as he watches Mabel approach and talks animatedly to Beatrice and suprisngly she seems to be interested in the topic at hand. As he watches Dipper moves to stand next to him, his eyes locked onto the computer screen. Curious, Wirt looks at the monitor and feels his blood turn cold. "B-Beatrice, I-We have a problem." He hears her move towards him and hears the way her breath catches. "No...no way, H-he shouldn't have any reason to be here... He said he would leave you alone...Shit, Wirt"

His brain feels numb, like its decided nows the time to die on him but his body is already moving, he grabs Dipper's wrist and does the same to Mabel's before dragging them down the corridor, and opening his bedroom door. His breath hitches as he swings the door open, starring into the empty room. Only a half made mattress sits on the floor alongside an odd pile of blankets and pillows, why did he have so many of them? He couldn't recall. He steps aside, expecting them to step inside however they don't and he groans. "You need to hide for a little while... T-The Beast is walking up the steps as we speak and... and if he see's you here it won't end well for you... so stay silent, stay hidden and please, no matter what don't come out, no matter what okay?". He's met with two confused nods and waits as the twin's step into the space, their heads spinning around the room and then back to them, he shut's the door with a forced grin and turns back towards the living room, surprised to see Beatrice already with her shotgun trained at the door. The tension is thick in the room and Wirt doesn't know what he should do, he could hide but that never worked in the past and probably wouldn't now, the best chance he had of getting that monster away from the twins was by him letting him in and sending him away with as little as possible.

Then there is a single, sharp knock on the door. His heartbeat stops for a moment before he moves towards the door, hands trembling as he goes to grasp the handle. He sends a worried look towards Beatrice who is already glaring at the door and then with a final shaky breath he opens the door, praying that this is all some kind of messed up dream and that there aren't two kids hiding in his bedroom and that his tormenter isn't standing on the other side of his door waiting to be let in again.

\--

Dipper had been shocked at the bareness of the room they had been forced to hide in. There were four beige walls, a mattress and then a pile of blankets and pillows and besides that there was nothing. Mabel had opened the door slightly so that they could listen in on the conversation better and found that the noise of chatter flowed easily through the gap.

"W-what are you doing here. I-I thought yo-you promised you wouldn't come here". Stuttered out Wirt and even after knowing the man not even a full half hour could see the trembling as he spoke. Wirt was okay, for a hacker. He seemed trustworthy, Dipper doubted that he would rat them out. He was too skinny and skittish to truly been seen as a physical threat. Beatrice however scared him slightly. She had almost unpredictable mood swings and her temper could very end up being their downfall. But they remained where they were, ears pressed to the gap.

"Yes well, I had heard a rumour that you have found some information on our little pests? And what can I say? I have missed you, my dear". Dipper bristles at the voice and the words spoken. It was like ice being poured down his back and he was instantly standing straight, his hand going to his gun instinctively. A soft pat on his shoulder from Mabel told him to calm down and he did, slowly. "W-well, its a s-shame but I-I haven't missed you a-and the rumour a f-fake. I haven't found anything important about those kids". Dipper could practically see the force of which Wirt was talking with and couldn't help but wonder about the reason behind the force and spite behind those words.

Suddenly there was a flood of noise, the sound of feet moving, a half choked gasp and the sound of guns being cocked had him opening the door slightly more and chancing a peak at what was happening. Beatrice was standing with her back to them, gun aimed at somebody he couldn't see. He could see Wirt, he was being pressed against the far wall by a towering man, from where he stood Dipper could see a long, dark coat and long black coloured hair, he couldn't make out a face but by the fearful look on Wirt's face could only image the expression he was pulling. "Do not lie to me Wirt. You do not want to do something we both will regret, now tell me what you know...It would be such a shame if our dear Gregory arrived home while we were in our... meeting, wouldn't it?" A wash of anger passed passed over Wirt's face but whatever he wanted to say he bit down.

"I-I've told you already! I don't have anything noteworthy! I-" Wirt's sentence was cut short by a sharp inhale of air as the man, The Beast's grip tightened around his neck. "I do not like lies Wirt, I am no fool, you understand?" Wirt nodded frantically, pathetically pawing at the hand around his neck until The Beast released it and took a long stride backwards, Dipper only ducked back inside the room just as he turned around. "Now, I will not ask again Wirt". There was silence for a few moments, no doubt as Wirt regained his breath and composure. "I-I... They're only connected to Cipher because he used them to bulldoze a town, G-Gravity Falls. There was apparently an oil mine sitting underneath the town which he wanted. S-So he used the boy to win the towns favour before burning it down... Th-thats all I have...P-please leave Greg out of this... Please Beast". Wirt's plea was heart wreathing, his voice wavered slightly and Dipper wanted to run out and shoot the dick but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him in place. A loud scoff came from the man and Dipper felt his rage jump upwards. "You see Wirt? If only you gave me what I wanted when I asked I would have no reason to get angry... Even though I do love how my hands feel around that slim neck of yours..." He can feel the burn of bile in the back of his throat and covers his mouth, Mabel does the same her eyes wide with distress and disgust. "G-go die in a pit, j-jackass" They hear Wirt spit and it goes silent, deadly silent as if the very walls were holding their breath in anticipation for what was going to happen next. However nothing happened, there was a light hum before The Beast speaks again "Very well if you have nothing else of value to add to our conversation then I will excuse myself.... Anderson, Julie. It's time we headed back to the office..."

There was the soft sound of footsteps as well as the sound of the door opening and before he can hear the door click shut again The Beast's voice drifts over again, slightly muffled from the distance but still understandable. "Oh and Wirt? Everybody at the office misses you... as well as you, Beatrice... They cannot wait for your return... even Cipher has mentioned how much he misses our little...team. Goodbye Wirt". Then the door closes and silence falls. They don't move for a while, unsure if the silence will last or if Wirt would give them the all clear.

A screamed cry breaks the silence as well as the sound of something heavy slamming against the wall,Dipper and Mabel run out of the room to find Wirt curled up against the wall, rocking himself back and forth slightly, tears streaming down his face, one of this hands tangled in his hair. Beatrice's gun is laying abandoned across from her as she glares down at the ground, fists clenched at her sides, her knuckles turning white. He doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to comfort them both however Wirt speaks up, his words slightly muffled by her tears. "I-I'm sorry, I-I couldn't think of anything to say to Ni- him a-and It was the only information which he wouldn't find that interesting... I...I just wanted him out of my house... away from...I'm so sorry" Wirt went straight back to curling into himself and the occasional small whine was heard from where he sat.

Beatrice on the other hand remained standing and was either glaring at the wall or watching Wirt. Seemed nobody knew what to do or say, The Beast's presence seemed to have drained both of them and the feeling was contagious. Wirt remained on the floor for a long time however after almost an hour of silence he uncurled himself, eyes red and puffy, his eyes not leaving their place on the floor and stood. Silently, with the entire rooms eyes following him he made his way down the corridor and turned into the furthest room. The sound of spewing water came down the hall and Beatrice sighed, glancing in there direction. "Hey... so listen, thanks a lot for... not saying anything or you know, asking him questions... but I'm gonna have to ask you guys to-" The sound of the door opening interrupted her and Dipper wheeled around, hand wrapping around the hilt of his gun.

"Hey Beatrice, I'm home. Where's Wi-"

A pudgy teenage boy stood gaping up at them, surprise and shock readable on his face. His uniform was messy and crinkled as was his hair, like he had been in a fight, a small bandage was placed on his cheek. Dipper's grip on his gun tightened. But at the sound of padding footsteps stopped and turned around again. Wirt was standing back in the living room, his eyes still red but the rest of his face noticeably red as well. Has he been scrubbing at his face in the bathroom? Dipper thought to himself. Stomping feet had him trying around again, the teen had ran forwards, pushing past both him and Mabel towards Wirt. Dipper sent a concerned glance at Beatrice but she was smiling softly and shrugged at him, moving to slump on the couch. "Wirt?! What happened? Why is you're face all red?" Wirt had bent down and had let the boy grab at his face. "I-I'm fine Greg. J-Just me c-crying like a silly old fool again... don't worry about a thing, okay?" The boy, Greg moved his hands and placed his hands on his hip before wheeling around and glaring up at him. "Was it you? Did you make my brother cry? Cause if you did-". "Greg!" Wirt says, a warning tone to his voice. "It wasn't them Greg, t-they're just... some new business partners okay? Don't scare them off now, you hear?" Dipper blinks up at Wirt and then back down to Greg.

"Ah, jeez uh Introductions? Dipper, Mabel this is my younger brother, Greg... Y-You'll probably have to get used to him being around" and then of all things, Wirt starts to chuckle, like his breakdown didn't just happen. All he can do is blink and stare in silence at the two brothers and occasionally shifts his gaze to Beatrice who is just starring at the TV, her mouth a thin line. "Hello! I'm Mabel, the guy starring into space right now is my brother, Dipping dots! You are the cutest teen ever!" Mabel is crouching down in front of Greg, the teen is smiling down at her, eyebrow cocked slightly. Dipper manages to catch Wirt starring at him and can't help but smile slightly "So, you have a brother huh?... That's cool, I finally know something about you at least".

Wirt smiles back at him before coughing into his hand and looking away. But he doesn't miss when Wirt's eyes flicker back in his direction again and linger a moment too long. "Okay, so Greg can you go to your room for a little bit? I-I've just got to finish up here...okay?" Greg nods before trotting away from the four adults in the room, he lingers at his door and turns back to them, his eyes meeting Dipper's briefly before he ducts into his room.

"S-sorry about that, I hadn't expected... our interruption earlier and uh, you weren't meant to meet Greg, not yet anyway uh... Anyway, if you want to do this thing then I guess you come back tomorrow? or contact me? J-just let me know okay? because I don't want... I can't have Greg involved in all of this, not anymore...so tomorrow?" He pleads, his eyes sticking to the floor.

"Yeah Sure... I-I think we can trust you..." and after a few brief goodbyes and promises of meeting tomorrow around noon, the Pines Twin's leave the flat and minutes later the rumble of their cars engine roars down the road. There was at last peace and quiet in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Wirt and Greg moments, some sad.   
> Some more sad and then some Wirt and Beast history :)))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO  
> added this chapter because I want to cry and I want you to cry with me! :))
> 
> Will be giving Beasty a proper name in the next chapter probably because why not.   
> Thinking of going with Nicolas because it seems like a suitable name for our shadowy tree demon man thing.

He was exhausted and moved towards the sofa once the roar of the Pines car was bit a distant rumble. He collapsed on the sofa, looping his legs over the arm of the sofa and resting his head on Beatrice's thigh, once he had settled he felt her drag her fingers through his hair, his eyes lids fluttered shut from the reassuring movement. When had such an action become natural to the two? He couldn't place it but wasn't that surprised. In the days before his life completely broke down Beatrice had been assigned as his bodyguard or watcher or whatever The Beast had called her, and while they had disliked each other in the beginning, each believing the other to be unwanted or not needed but their joint agreement to not make their boss angry had forced them to keep silent and then out of nowhere they're friendship had bloomed and had remained strong even after Beatrice's 'escape' and his imprisonment. Even if things hadn't gone exactly how he wanted and he hadn't predicted The Beast showing up, he had gained some allies, friends which he could depend on to bring down two corrupt enterprises. He could shoulder all the trouble that brought afterwards, he could deal with The Beasts friends at a later date, alone.

The sound of footsteps had him opening his eyes and he found Greg starring at him over the top of his knees. His younger brother wore a scowl and carefully Wirt drew his knees towards his chest before rocking up from his previous position. "Greg? Everything okay buddy?" Wirt asked, a tight ball was beginning to form in his gut and he wished that it would go away. "Who were those people really Wirt?" He felt Beatrice tense behind him and shift herself so that she was slightly tilted away from them. "I told you didn't I? They're business partners I'll be working with for a while, oh yeah. I meant to ask but what happened to caused the state you were in earlier?" It was Greg's turn now to shift uncomfortably. "I uh... Kinda got in a fight... Again..."   
He scowled "Greg... What have I told you about-"   
"But Wirt! What am I supposed to do when they say bad stuff about you?!"   
He glances down, unsettled by the sudden shouting but pulls himself together. It's Greg after all, his bubbly little brother.   
" I know it makes you angry when your classmates, teachers and even the other parents talk badly about me... But Greg, I don't want you getting into trouble okay? Ignore them when they bad stuff about me, it doesn't matter even if it's true or-"   
"But it's not true! None of it is! They always bad mouth you or mum and dad a-and I can't stand it! It makes me so angry a-and I-".   
There is a soft buzzing beginning to grow inside his head now. He wants to just stand up, walk away from this conversation about their parents, their absence and his mistakes. He wants to run away, hide himself away from it all. But he's the oldest brother, he's the only one left who can take care of Greg, of them both.  
He leans forward and brings Greg into a tight hug. Burrowing his face into the crook of his neck. It took a few moments for Greg to respond but once he did he returned the hug.

When they broke off the hug, Greg had a small smile on his face and as much as he wanted to return it Wirt found he didn't have the energy anymore. He doesn't want to fight with Greg or upset him anymore but he needs to act responsible. "Please Greg, don't involve yourself in senseless fights, There's no point getting yourself hurt because of me, okay?" Greg smile slips away and Wirt wants to punch himself for making him sad yet again. Greg sighs but nods his head and Wirt forces the corners of his mouth upwards. "Thank you".

Greg shuffled in place for a moment before moving around the sofa and nestling himself in-between himself and Beatrice. Beatrice put on a film, a weird action film where nothing really made any sense to him but both Greg and Beatrice seemed to enjoy it so he kept quiet and watched it with them, pretending like the events of that day hadn't actually happened. In truth he and Beatrice should probably have been planning out their next move but there would always be time for that at another time, no need to rush things, let them relax and be happy while they could.

Wirt sent Greg to bed when the the boy struggled to keep his eyes open and bid Beatrice a goodnight soon after, the red head plodding down the corridor to his bedroom. He stayed up for a few more hours after that but when he began to worry the sound of the tv was annoying the others in the flat he turned it off and decided to spend another hour starring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't know when it happened but he slowly drifted asleep.

\---

In his dream he sat on the floor of a wide and bright room. The glare of the florecent lights had him shielding his tired eyes, a family itching feeling under his skin had him feeling on edge and awake, even though his eyes begged for sleep. He sat in the corner of the room and opposite him in the other corner, was a lone mattress with an array of pillows and blankets scattered over it. He knew from past experiences that the mattress was hard as stone, the pillows felt as if they had shards of glass had been stuffed inside and the blankets were ridiculously thin and hardly kept the chill off of him during the night. Next to the mattress was a small, empty pitcher or water and a handful of discarded needles. Subconsciously he rubbed at his arms but he forced his eyes to focus on anything else in the almost completely empty room. His eyes landed on the computers set at the other end of the room. They took up the majority of the space in the smallish room, the three monitors currently on buzzed angrily at him, the noise pounding against his head and forcing him to his feet with an angry groan. His knees and ankles clicked loudly as he approached the screens, he pressed his hands to the side of his head, to protect his ears from the pounding buzzing threatening to give him a migraine. He slowly crouched down and looked under the desk, frowning to himself when his eyes landed on the only power outlet in the room. It was encased in a metal box, a small keyhole the only way of opening it and turning off the power, and besides with only the clothes on his back at that very moment he didn't have anything to open the box with. He stood and starred at the monitors, the noise quickly pounding against his unprotected ears. 

He stood unmoving for a long time before he snapped. He yelled as he picked up the nearest monitor and threw it against the wall with a satisfying smashing noise. He kept going, yelling all the while as he broke the monitors and their blocky computer counterparts, their infernal buzzing finally going silent once all of it lay in broken pieces on the floor. He stood, breathing heavy, hands clenched into fists brief adrenaline rushing through him. But that all vanished when he heard the sound of the door unlocking. His eyes shot upwards, the adrenaline rushing from his body. He suddenly felt very weak in the knees as he stood watching the door. His eyes flicked down to the mess he'd made. 'Oh no, he's not going to be happy, he's going to be so mad, why did I do that?' He thought to himself, hands coming up to grip at his shirt. His mouth suddenly feel very dry as the door finally slide open. He hoped it would just be the guard, at least that way he'd only get a brief beating. But when the tall figure of 'The Beast' walked through the door he felt his blood run cold. The man's eyes flickered to the ground where the smashed computers lay before flickering up to meet his eyes. "What happened here Wirt?" He asked and Wirt flinched hard, casting his eyes downward, as if it was the first time he'd seen the mess. He wet his lips and looked back up to find The Beast approaching him. He felt panic flare up in his gut and took a cautious step backwards, hands still gripping at his shirt. Wirt continued to step backwards as The Beast approached, a frown slowly taking place on his face. He saw him place something on the now empty desk but paid it little attention. A warning growl had him stopping in his tracks, "Do not run from me Wirt", the man stalking towards him growled. Wirt remained in place as the man approached him, he stood directly in front of him, so close that he could smell the scent of a women's perfume on him. He couldn't help the ache in his heart that he felt from that. "I was in an important meeting when I got a call from your guard, He said you were making a fuss again... Do you understand how inconveniencing this whole thing is?" Wirt looked down, starring down at The Beast's shoed feet and his own bare ones. 

He heard a slamming noise next to his ear and jumped backwards, his head racing upwards to stare fearfully into the eyes of an angry Beast, "DO NOT IGNORE ME WIRT". He yelled, again Wirt flinched and took a small step backwards, feeling his back press against the wall, one of The Beasts hands was planted against the wall and slowly moved to cup the right side of his face. Wirt went very still at the gentle touch, his eyes growing large and fearful. "...You... don't understand how much it hurts me to have to do this Wirt...". He didn't know how it happened but his body had moved on its own, shoving the man back and moving away from the wall, eyes still fearful but focused solely on the other man. A look of shock briefly passed over The Beast's face before a anger took over. Wirt managed to slip from The Beast's grip several times and each time he could see the anger grow on his face and then he got caught. 

The Beast slammed him into a wall, his fist bunched up in his shirt and pulled upwards revealing pale skin, Wirt yelled pushing against the form which was pressing down on him now. He felt a rough hand grabbing at his chin and pushing it upwards, lifting him off the ground slightly. He screamed when he felt something sharp and familiar dig into his skin. It took a few moments but he felt his body slump slightly, the tension slipped away from him and all that was keeping him upright was the vice like grip on his neck. His mind felt fuzzy and his vision began to distort. "N-no" he mumbled slightly, realising what had happened. He tried lifting a hand to push him away but could only weakly paw at the mans chest. The Beast pulled the needle out from his arm and threw it towards the wrecked computers, it shattered when it hit the floor, he's only partially aware that The Beast's eyes never leave his face and that he's been lowered so his feet were back on the floor again. Whatever drugs The Beast had injected him with were beginning to make him feel good. He didn't have to focus on anything, his shitty situation just melted away and all that remained was the pleasant numb feeling that made him feel like he was walking on air. "You always make me do these things to you Wirt... you make me so angry and the only way to make you see sense is to make sure that you get your medicine... if only you would behave yourself things such as this need not happen...". 

He's only half conscious when The Beast snakes a hand around his waist and walks him towards the hard mattress. He's dropped onto the mattress and his arms aren't enough to support his weight so he simply collapses and closes his eyes. "Ah ah ah, not yet... I think you need a little something extra today... you've been so disobedient recently dear, now wait here". He can feel the heat leave his side but it returns fairly quickly. He turns his head to watch the needle be inserted in his arm, he doesn't try and protest, he can even move his arms properly anymore. He moans when the needle pushes the liquid into his system and there a pause, a stillness to the air before he's being pushed onto his back and The Beast is pulling his shirt down slightly and placing harsh kisses over his neck and chest. The new drugs are kicking in and he feels hot all over, he brings his hands up and weakly tries to push The Beast's face away, mumbling incoherently as he pushes. But his weak and shaky hands are easily overpowered and The Beast smiles down at him with his dominating smile and his mind, dulled by the drug pumping through his system makes him smile sloppily up at him. And then the kisses return and along with them the roaming hands and then he passes out at some point and wakes the next morning with a pain in his back and a pounding headache. 

\---

He jolts awake to an empty room, the pillows and blankets he had been using are scattered on the floor and his hair's sticking to the back of his neck and his forehead. He groans to himself and rubs his hand through his hair, making his bangs stand on end. Seeing The Beast again must have brought about that nights nightmare. "and just when I was getting better too... he was always good at timings I suppose... the dick" he muttered to himself, groaning slightly as he felt a phantom pain run up the length of his arm. He wet his lips subconsciously and rubbed at his arm, his fingers ghosting over the small dents and bruises still remaining from past experiences, both willing and unwilling. 

He knows he wont be getting anymore sleep tonight and he moves to the computer, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders before sitting down in his seat, he puts his headphones in and waits for the music to start before beginning his research.


End file.
